dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tictoc77
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Tictoc77! Thanks for your edit to the Vigilante Vol 1 32 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Roygbiv666 (Talk) 19:02, May 9, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- The Fly Good job on issues of The Fly. Here's a quick link though: http://www.comics.org/series/4194/. It has covers, story titles and credits. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 22:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The Fly Thanks...I use this site as a reference when I list comics in my store. The Impact Comics need a lot of work on this site. I used your link & did some editing on the Comet, the Fly, and more. Tictoc77 23:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Impact Naming Convention Hey, TicToc, I'd like to request that when listing a name for Impact Comics, please use (Impact) after the name (as opposed to (New Earth), (Earth-One), or nothing at all), such as this: Big Daddy Rothco (Big Daddy Rothco (Impact)). This will help keep things consistent. As for Jason Troy (the Fly), I guess please start using Jason Troy (Impact). The topic is under discussion, and I've requested a move, so it's sort of up to you, if you want to keep using Jason Troy, or my proposed Jason Troy (Impact). It's clear to me that the Shield from Impact line is not the same Shield in the current series. These Impact guys are not New Earth, Impact was it's own Earth... Just my opinion. Thanks! Goblyn4evil 22:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Impact etc. Hi Goblyn, I was thinking the same thing. I did create a page for the Comet using (Impact). However, I need to take care of the Shield, the Web, and so on. Thanks for all of the help creating these pages, and especially on the images. I have a soft spot for this short lived imprint, and have been a bit frustrated that every other incarnation of the characters but this one had been covered on DC Wiki! Tictoc77 11:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The Bug No problem. Its easy to forget simple stuff like that sometimes. Kyletheobald 14:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC)